The Crazy and the Beast
by Artless Rose
Summary: Daniel Bryan tente de retrouver son coéquipier qui vient de l'éliminer du Royal Rumble...


**Un tout petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête en regardant Kane et Daniel Bryan s'éliminer du Royal Rumble mutuellement. **

**Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, alors foncer regarder ce moment d'anthologie ! (Un Daniel dans les bras de Kane, les jambes autour de ses hanches ça ne se rate pas ! XD) **

**Ça ne commence nulle part, ça ne se termine nulle part. Il fallait juste que ça sorte... **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

**PS: Un pitit chouilla de SF, parce que je le vaux bien !  
**

* * *

Je marche furieusement dans les couloirs, le regard mauvais. Tout le monde s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Je bous de l'intérieur, marmonnant dans ma barbe des insanités. Partenaire ! Et on appelle ça un partenaire ?! Un espèce de géant qui vous laisse tomber à la moindre occasion ! Saleté de... J'ouvre la porte du placard sordide qui sert de loge à mon soit disant coéquipier.

- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE DANS TA PETITE TETE POUR ME LAISSER TOMBER COMME ÇA ?!_ hurlé-je à plein poumons.  
- _T'avais qu'à pas m'éliminer !_ crie Kane à son tour.  
- _T'avais qu'à me donner ton numéro de passage IMBECILE !_ Je réplique une nouvelle fois.  
- _..._

Kane me regarde la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire. J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit de l'éliminer du Royal Rumble, ce n'était qu'une simple vengeance ! Mais Monsieur ne comprend jamais rien ! Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Je le vois aller s'assoir sur le seul mobilier que contient cette pièce exigüe, une chaise en métal. Une pauvre chaise dans pièce minuscule. Kane a les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, la tête plongée entre ses mains. Je le regarde faire quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Puis il se relève, et son regard clair me transperce. Je me sens subitement mal... presque... coupable ?

- _Je... je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te hurler dessus. Pardon..._ murmuré-je.  
- _J'aurais pas du te laisser tomber, mais..._ commence Kane.  
- _Mais ?!_ le coupé-je outré.  
- _Mais il fallait que absolument que je sorte de là..._ insiste-t-il.  
- _Pourquoi ?_

La couleur de son visage rivalise soudainement avec celle de son masque. Il ne dit plus rien, gardant ses lèvres férocement pincées. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu sortir le plus rapidement possible alors que j'étais dans ses bras ? **_Oh..._**

- _Oh !_m'exclamé-je.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage tandis que je m'approche lentement de mon coéquipier. Ses yeux bleu et blanc sont plongés dans les miens tandis que je glisse sur ses cuisses. Comme à peine 20 minutes auparavant, mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque, mais cette fois-ci, ses mains ne restent pas dans le vide et viennent se poser sur mes hanches, m'arrachant un délicieux frisson.

- _Alors comme ça je te fais de l'effet même devant les caméras ?_ lui susurré-je dans l'oreille. _Ce n'est pas très professionnel ça..._

Je roule des hanches comme pour appuyer mes paroles. Kane ferme les yeux, tentant de garder le contrôle. Je recommence encore plus lentement, le torturant durant de longues minutes. Ses mains se contractent sur mes hanches, tandis que son souffle balaie mon visage. Sa résistance s'effrite petit à petit. Mes doigts caressent son cou à la naissance de ses cheveux. Nos visages sont si proches que je peux presque goûter à ses lèvres. Ma douce torture me tire un gémissement sonore. Nos regards se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, mais je reconnais là ses pupilles noires de désir, et je sais que j'ai gagné.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte sans un mot. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour que Kane me comprenne. Il tourne sa main dans le vide, et je regarde du coin de l'oeil le verrou se fermer dans un clac significatif au bout de la pièce. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Quel beau salaud... Il sait parfaitement qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs m'excite au plus haut point. Et je suis déjà bien trop à l'étroit dans mon boxer. C'est à son tour d'avoir un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il ravit sauvagement mes lèvres. Je répond au baiser, furieux et demandeur.

À bout de souffle je m'écarte pour retrouver une respiration correcte. Les lèvres de Kane se sont posées dans mon cou. Je sens l'aura du fils préféré du Diable qui gronde. Elle s'infiltre par les failles de la perte de contrôle de mon coéquipier. Elle glisse par ces interstices, se faufilant hors de sa carapace pour s'étendre tout autour de nous. C'est comme ça que je le préfère. Complètement hors de contrôle. Dans ces moments-là, j'arrive à le faire être ce qu'il est réellement: beau et mortel. Tout le monde dit que je suis fou, que j'ai perdu l'esprit. Mais je n'ai jamais vu aussi clairement de ma vie.

- _Laisse-toi aller Kane, laisse-toi aller..._murmuré-je dans une douce litanie.

Il est enfin là. Le Big Red Monster. J'ai toujours admiré sa capacité à contrôler sa force, son envie de destruction. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire avec moi, parce que je peux supporter sa folie autant que je supporte la mienne, parce qu'il se mentirait à lui-même en continuant à garder ce masque, parce que c'est le véritable Kane que j'aime. J'ouvre les yeux sans même avoir eu la sensation de les avoir fermés. Les flammes commencent à grimper sur les murs, prenant possession de la pièce. La chaleur est étouffante, brûlante même. De la sueur perle sur ma peau, mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterai ce spectacle si envoûtant, je ne m'en lasse pas. Quelques flammes s'entortillent le long de mes jambes, avant de grimper vers mon dos. Elles ne brûlent pas non, elles se contentent de glisser sur mon corps, le léchant sensuellement.

- _Kelly Kelly et Eve n'ont jamais été fascinées par ces flammes,_dit Kane tout contre ma clavicule.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et le repousse violemment contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je vois ses sourcils se relever pour une interrogation muette. Ce n'est pas évident déjà ?

- _AJ adorait jouer avec son briquet après qu'on ait fait l'amour..._lancé-je vicieux.

Le regard de Kane se fait violent et je le sens serrer mes hanches avec hargne. J'aurais des bleus demain.

- _Je t'interdis de me parler de cette garce,_ fulmine-t-il.  
- _Et je t'interdis de me parler de tes ex,_ sifflé-je me rapprochant du visage de mon partenaire que je tiens fermement dans ma main, _encore une fois, et je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure __**Chéri**__..._  
- _Ce que j'ai voulu dire, maladroitement, c'est que tu étais unique, __**Amour**__..._  
- _Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment..._  
- _Trêve de bavardages, ces vêtements ne s'enlèveront pas tous seuls ! _M'ordonne-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Il a toujours su comment me faire craquer... **_mon Monstre_**...

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez m'achever pour ce... truc ! **

**Vous avez l'occasion de laisser une review pour me dire pourquoi je devrais supprimer cet OS ! **

**:D**


End file.
